Gossip Girl
by chocolablanoicoco
Summary: Connaissez-vous cette histoire où trahisons, amours, amitiés, scandales..., et toutes sortes de choses qui devraient être discrètes et secrètes sont révélées au grand jour pour détruire la réputation des protagonistes ?  C'est pareil, mais à Poudlard !
1. Chapter 1

Ici Gossip Girl, celle qui révèle au grand jour ce que l'élite sorcière se donne tant de mal à cacher.

Chapitre 1

*Réveillez-vous chers sorciers Poudlardiens, tout vous attend, en particulier les mauvaises surprises. Et moi, j'aime par-dessus toutes les surprises bien juteuses, et les découvertes inédites. Alors rendez-vous à la Grande Salle et dans le parc pour des événements qui vous couperont le souffle…

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a au programme du petit déjeuner aujourd'hui ? Une révélation enrobée de vérité ? Attention chers sorciers, les secrets ont toujours tendance à se donner en spectacle… Et toujours au bon moment !*

Alors que le château se réveillait et que les oiseaux se mettaient à chanter, les élèves de Poudlard était soit entrain de s'habiller, entrain de parler des derniers ragots en date ou alors entrain de manger dans la grande salle. Apparemment, aucun incident notable ce matin. Des paresseux mal réveillés, et des fous furieux s'agitant en quête de la révélation tant attendue. Aujourd'hui, Gossip Girl avait annoncé une bombe qui éclaterait au petit déjeuner, et tout le monde s'affolait. Il était déjà presque huit heures, et aucune trace de la Grande Révélation. Gossip Girl aurait-elle perdu la main sur ses supers infos ?

Alors que les élèves se préparaient à partir, vraiment déçus de la tournure des événements, certains criant au scandale, un parchemin apparut devant chacun et on put y lire : *Ne soyez pas si pressés, l'heure est enfin arrivés. Regardez, le scandale est prêt à éclater…*

Ouvrant les yeux, les élèves déjà debout s'assirent et restèrent bouche bée, exorbités, hallucinés, stupéfaits… Enfin bref, tous les synonymes de scotchés. Car en effet, à l'entrée de la Grande Salle était apparu le couple le plus improbable qu'on eût pu voir…

XO XO XO XO XO XO XO

- Je savais bien que tu ne prêtais aucun intérêt à ces ragots de jeune fille échauffée, mais de là à en faire partie Hermione, c'est vraiment étonnant de ta part. On croyait toutes que tu étais encore vierge, pure et prude ! Qui aurait cru qu'en fait, tu nous cachais un secret gros comme un château ?

- Laisse-moi tranquille Lavande, trancha Hermione rouge de colère. Si je devais faire attention à tout ce que disait Gossip girl sur toi ces derniers temps, je ferais rougir Paris Hilton.

- Tu n'as aucune preuve et gossip non plus, Hermine.

Lavande s'était penchée sur Hermione, l'avait regardé dans les yeux et s'était détourné, l'air dégoûté.

- Alors, c'est vrai ou c'est juste une mascarade, Hermine ? Intervint Ron qui avait assisté à la fin de la conversation, mi-figue mi-raisin. Il avait rattrapé Hermione par de longues enjambées puissantes, en ayant lancé un sourire lubrique à Lavande.

- Et toi, t'as vraiment couché avec Parvati sur le bureau de McGonagall ou ce n'était que du vent ? cingla Hermione en s'arrêtant pour le regarder en fronçant les sourcils. Il me semble que tu es mal placé pour me dire ce que je dois faire Ron, crois-moi.

- Tu as le droit de coucher avec Draco Malfoy, tout ça parce qu'on couche avec des filles qui ne demandent que ça ? s'étrangla Dean qui les avait rejoints, comme nombre de Gryffondor, d'ailleurs. Seul Harry restait silencieux et quelque peu renfrogné.

- Je suis amoureuse de lui, et idem de son côté ! s'exclama la lionne, énervée par tant de mauvaise volonté à croire qu'un Serpentard pouvait être quelqu'un de bien.

- En fait, on croit tous que c'est le fait de baiser une Gryffondor qui l'a excité. Tu verras, il ne sera pas très longtemps amoureux...

La gifle frappa la joue de l'indienne qui l'avait bien cherché après tout, non ?

*Attention, Révélations ! Apparemment, Hermione ne serait qu'un joujou rouge et or pour le beau mâle vert et argent. Faites gaffe à vos fesses les filles, ce mâle est tellement chaud, que le rouge de Gryffondor paraîtra bien fade à côté de celui de l'enfer !*

En cours, les professeurs en avaient par-dessus la tête des parchemins qui apparaissaient à tout bout de champs. Gossip girl était l'instigatrice de cette nouvelle invention, et tous les élèves en étaient fous. Les professeurs avaient été obligés de faire comme les élèves et de s'intéresser aux papiers volants qui apportaient des catastrophes aux élèves car sinon, ils ne comprendraient plus rien aux événements qui arrivaient partout dans le château. Tout s'était accéléré entre les élèves. Echauffourées, coups bas, trahisons, mensonges, coucheries, fêtes qui se terminaient très mal, combats de baguettes ou de poings, tout était devenu incontrôlable dans le château, et c'était gossip girl qui avait déclenché tout cela. Inutile de préciser qu'ils étaient tous prêts à découvrir qui étaient cette mystérieuses ragoteuse et à la punir comme il se devait, soit un renvoi définitif et irréversible du château. Le seul professeur qui s'amusait de toutes ces frivolités était un certain directeur.

- Sérieux Hermione, arrête de faire la gueule.

- T'as qu'à te comporter comme un ami, pas comme toutes celles qui me harcèlent pour savoir si c'est vrai et si je porte des dessous affriolent pour exciter Draco !

- Tu en porte ?

- Rooon !

- Ca va, je plaisantais...

- Et ben maintenant que tu as fini de plaisanter, laisse-moi écouter le cours de Flitwick.

Faut se détendre, pensa-t-il en donnant un coup de coude à Harry.

- Eh mon pote, tu vas à la soirée de Lavande, samedi. Il paraît que y'aura que des bombasses. T'as pas envie de t'amuser un peu ?

- Je... J'ai déjà prévu quelque chose, éluda Harry en évitant le regard de Ron. Je vais aller... voir Hagrid.

Harry se trouva bien con de trouver une excuse aussi bidon mais il n'avait pas prévu de mentir à son meilleur ami aussi longtemps. Celui-ci ne fit pas mine de comprendre que Harry était mal à l'aise et insista.

- Sérieux mec, depuis des semaines tu me cache quelque chose. T'es sûr que tu veux pas me dire ce que c'est ? Ca te soulagerait sûrement, non ? Et puis on est potes, merde ! Même gossip girl n'a encore rien sur toi et si tu veux pas le dire, c'est sûrement pour que personne ne le sache. Mais je suis une tombe pour tes histoires, tu le sais bien, non ?

Sauvé par le gong, pensa Harry en rangeant ses affaires alors que la sonnerie sonnait. Au même moment, il vit une fille derrière eux écrire frénétiquement sur un parchemin rose... Quelques secondes plus tard, gossip girl annonçait qu'Harry Potter cachait un secret énorme, que personne ne connaissait, même son meilleur ami. Cela présageait d'être une véritable bombe.

XO XO XO XO XO XO

Le couple Hermione/Drago était devenu très coté dans l'enceinte du château. On ne parlait plus que de ça. Mais gossip girl n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Quelques histoires allaient éclater lors de la soirée, c'était sûr. En tout cas, tout le monde cherchait discrètement à connaître les projets d'Harry. Car qui croirait qu'Harry avait rendez-vous avec Hagrid pour la grande soirée que tout le monde attendait avec impatience ?

- Alors Hermione, t'as prévu d'y aller avec Drago ? Tu as déjà commandé la robe que tu mettrais ?

- Parvati, tu sais bien que c'est toi qui organise les essayages, fit Hermione avec une pointe d'agacement.

- Alors j'ai un marché pour toi...

Parvati était nonchalamment assise à califourchon sur une chaise dans la classe de métamorphose, alors qu'elle se vidait des derniers élèves du vendredi. Hermione recopiait encore quelques notes qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de prendre.

- Un marché ? demanda distraitement Hermione.

- Hum, oui... Je te propose quelque chose de vraiment pas compliqué, contre la plus belle robe et le droit d'aller à la soirée avec Malefoy.

- Le droit ? s'indigna la jeune fille en se redressant. Parce que je dois avoir l'autorisation de Parvati pour sortir avec un mec ?

- Bien évidemment... Lavande et moi, nous sommes les reines de ce château, et tu n'es qu'un petit sous-fifre juste bon à m'apporter mon café à la récréation.

- T'es une grande malade, siffla la lionne.

- Ah ? Et mon marché ? minauda Parvati. C'est que je n'ai vraiment pas envie de te foutre du yaourt sur ton bel uniforme bien propre et repassé.

- Si tu crois que ton yaourt va m'arrêter, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil très profondément, Parvati. Mais dis toujours, ça pourra peut-être m'intéresser...

- Je vais t'expliquer, fit la jeune fille en souriant sadiquement...

*Révélation. Il paraît qu'Hermione a succombé au pouvoir des reines du château pour avoir le droit de sortir avec Drago Malefoy. Quel est le marché qui lie Parvati et Granger ? Un plan à trois ?*

- Cette fois, Gossip a frappé fort...

- Tu pense qu'Hermione serait capable de ça ?

- Moi je crois qu'Hermione derrière ses grands airs est une vrai s...

Une marque rose apparut sur la joue de celui qui prononçait ces mots.

- Je ne suis pas une salope, toi par contre tu mériterais qu'on dise la vérité sur ton compte.

Le regard suppliant du châtain lui échappa et elle écrivit avec rage sur un parchemin rose, pour la... deuxième fois de sa vie. Elle n'avait jamais contracté la gossip girlite et aujourd'hui, il était temps qu'on paye pour ce qu'on racontait sur elle.

*Ooooh... La Granger se déchaîne. Il paraît qu'Anthony de Serdaigle est homo et qu'il sortirait avec un Gryffondor. Qui donc est ce Gryffondor en question ?*

Une pluie brumeuse tombait sur le parc, mouillant le potager de Hagrid et rendant l'herbe boueuse.

- Tu crois qu'on pourrait le faire chanter ?

- Je pense que c'est une option. Mais je l'aime bien quand même, alors on devrait lui donner une chance de s'expliquer.

- Il a pas envie de s'afficher à la soirée. Mais de là à ce que sa meilleure amie le trahisse...

- Je ne crois pas qu'elle soit au courant.

Les plans pour démasquer les menteurs se préparaient, et d'autres sorciers se mettaient d'accord pour des marchés étranges. On se demande ce que va porter Parvati, si H va vraiment aller à la soirée avec D car ça officialiserait leur relation, si Potter avait vraiment un secret aussi énorme qu'on le disait, si R va encore coucher avec L sur un bureau de prof...

XO XO XO XO XO XO XO

Le samedi, toutes les filles passaient en virevoltant dans la chambre de Parvati pour choisir une robe. On essayait, prenait ou refusait, choisissait, complimentait... Toutes les robes étaient resplendissantes et rendaient les jeunes filles belles, charmantes ou magnifiques...

Une petite Ginny se cacha dans une classe vide pour écouter une conversation qu'elle jugea digne de Gossip girl. Après tout, elle méritait d'être la reine, alors que Parvati et Lavande devaient céder leur place. Elles ne valaient pas sa beauté ou son ingéniosité.

- Il ne faut pas qu'on sache avec qui je serais ce soir Antho.

- Tu dois le leur dire. On va attendre combien de temps ? Tout le monde sait que je suis gay maintenant et aucun ne sait avec qui je suis. Hermione a des doutes je crois...

- Ca m'est égal. Je fais confiance à H. Si tu n'es pas capable d'être sérieux et discret, tan t pis pour toi.

- Ca veut dire quoi Harry, que tu arrête ?

- Il me semble que c'est ce que je veux dire...

- Lâche...

Harry s'éloigna, et Anthony s'en alla, les larmes aux yeux... Ginny, suivit Harry et le rattrapa comme si de rien n'était. Si c'était Harry, elle devait lui dire qu'elle avait entendu et ne pas le répéter à Gossip. Il faisait partie de sa famille.

- Har...

- Laisse-moi Ginny s'il te plaît.

- Il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

- Plus tard.

Il claqua la porte de la salle de classe où il était entré, et elle se retrouva là, seule, comme une idiote... Quel con ! Que faire, maintenant ?

- Tu sais quelque chose, toi... J'aime cette expression.

- Je... Je sais rien, laisse-moi tranquille, Lavande !

- Tiens tiens, tu pense qu'on devrait la faire chanter ? Alors Ginny. Je te propose cette magnifique robe et le cavalier du siècle, pour... une simple petite révélation de rien du tout. Dis-nous avec qui Harry va passer la soirée !

Ginny ne craquerait pas pour une robe. Elle ne la regardait même pas.

- Tourne les yeux, Gin... Regarde cette magnifique création. Ma mère l'a faite pour Padma, mais elle est à l'infirmerie, et ne pourra malheureusement pas profiter de cette magnifique robe... Alors ?

Les yeux des deux reines brillaient de convoitise. Que valait une telle robe face à une révélation sur Harry Potter ?

- C'est hors de question, marmonna la jeune fille en s'éloignant. Ses yeux s'étaient posées quelques secondes sur la robe, et elle avait failli craquer. Elle était unique, sublime, argentée... Que faire ? Elle ne craquerait pas ! Mais la robe était si... C'est sûr qu'elle changerait au regard de tous en portant ça... Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Et elle eut une idée. Elle aurait cette robe coûte que coûte. Ses parents ne pouvaient pas lui offrir de telles créations, et elle profiterait de l'occasion pour porter cette tenue.

Les heures passaient dans l'effervescence la plus totale. Gossip girl ne pipait mot, sans doute entrain de se renseigner sur quelques potins. En attendant, Ginny s'amusait à traquer Harry, H roucoulait avec D, L et P se faisaient coiffer par des elfes spécialisés dans la coiffure, la manucure et les préparatifs d'une soirée à la hauteur.

XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO

- Elle te va à ravir H. Tu pourrais peut-être nous donner ta recette pour avoir des cheveux aussi... bien coiffés ?

Le gloussement de Lavande fit virevolter Hermione qui la regarda de haut.

- Et toi, tu me donneras la recette pour être aussi conne.

Et elle quitta le dortoir en claquant la porte.

- Oh, ça va. Faut qu'elle se calme un peu.

- Vengeance..., susurra Lavande en jouant avec sa baguette. Je suis sûre qu'une humiliation publique ne lui ferait pas de mal.

- Tu es diaboliquement extraordinaire ma Lavande...


	2. Chapitre 2

Ici Gossip Girl, celle qui révèle au grand jour ce que l'élite sorcière se donne tant de mal à cacher.

*Bonsoir mes chers sorcières et sorciers. Je tiens à vous informer que pas mal de choses vont se montrer ce soir... Je tiens quelques tuyaux, mais je préfère les garder pour moi pour le moment. Amusez-vous bien !*

Ginny se maquillait devant le miroir, sa misérable robe noire à dentelles l'attendant sur son lit. Elle avait tant envie de la robe argentée qu'elle en avait les larmes aux yeux. Ses longs cheveux roux étaient parfaitement coiffés et sa silhouette parfaite devait être mise en valeur par une robe telle qu'une des créations des Patyl... Elle se tourna brusquement en voyant le reflet de Lavande dans le miroir.

- Tiens. Mais tu me dois une dette petite Ginny.

- Harry est amoureux de quelqu'un, commença-t-elle à toute vitesse, mais ils ont rompus tout à l'heure. Je sais pas qui c'est, juste que la fille a une... voix grave, et les cheveux courts...

Elle prit la robe et s'échappa dans la salle de bain, les joues rouges de honte. Elle avait balancé son frère ! Elle devenait vraiment une garce en contact avec ces deux idiotes. Mais c'était trop bon de sentir ce tissu coûteux sur sa peau...

*Il paraîtrait que Harry Potter ait trouvé chaussure à son pied... Mais la chaussure est tombé et il se retrouve bien seul.

Qui est cette mystérieuse inconnue aux cheveux courts et à la voix grave ? Qui a prit le coeur de Harry avant la soirée, le laissant seul et démuni ? Pauvre Harry...*

Hermione gémissait alors que Drago la pelotait contre un mur, sa bouche contre la sienne, sa main sur son sein...

- Dra... Drago... Tu... Haaan...

- Quand est-ce... que... tu... vas me laisser... te sauter...

- Je... Non... C'est trop tôt...

Elle rouvrit les yeux en le sentant s'éloigner. Il avait l'air frustré et en colère.

- Trois mois, et tu me laisse à peine te toucher. T'es frigide ou quoi ?

- Juste encore vierge espèce d'idiot !

Il se sentit un peu mal lorsqu'elle s'en alla, furieuse et humilié, mais un lent sourire apparut sur ses lèvres lorsqu'une charmante apparition la remplaça.

- Salut Drago... susurra l'apparition, rejointe par une seconde. On vient te faire passer une soirée mémorable...

- Après la soirée...

- Oui, bien évidemment...

Elles se collèrent à lui, l'une passant une main sur son jean trop serré, l'autre sous son pull blanc.

- T'es tellement beau...

- Vous aussi...

Il embrassa l'une et passa une main coquine sous la jupe de la seconde. Au moins elles, il était sûr de pouvoir les baiser sans remord...

XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO

Neville avait vu un ange. Un véritable ange, sans les ailes ! Quoi que, il ne l'avait vu que de profil... Une robe argentée, une chevelure rousse et flamboyante, un corps svelte et infiniment désirable... On lui avait promis que ce soir il ne serait plus puceau. Lavande lui trouverait une fille assez jolie qui le dépucellerait, mais si c'était elle ? Cette douce princesse ?

Hannah le bouscula d'un air pincé.

- Tu viens avec moi à la soirée Neville ? Il paraît que t'es seul.

- Je... D'accord !

C'était la seule chance qu'il avait de pouvoir se démarquer des petits pauvres et des imbéciles de Poufsouffle.

- Super, habille-toi mieux que d'habitude, on dirait que tu porte un sac. Vraiment aucun style.

Il détestait ces filles trop sûres d'elles et pestes, mais c'était une grande opportunité. Il fila dans sa chambre, suppliant Harry de lui prêter une tenue.

Il était 20h, et tout le monde se dirigeait vers la salle sur demande. Toutes les filles étaient belles et sexys, les garçons étaient beaux et mieux fringués que d'habitude.

- Pansy... Ca te dirait une petite sauterie après ?

- Blaise, tu sais que tu m'excite mais je suis avec Théo, et je ne crois pas que...

- Un plan à trois ?

- Hum..., murmura la voix de Note derrière elle.

La main du jeune black sublime passa sous la robe de la demoiselle. Ils étaient dans un coin, et Théo était déjà derrière la jeune fille, ayant prémédité ce moment avec Blaise. Il n'était pas très partageur, mais là... Pour une fois, il acceptait de se faire toucher par un homme, et de prêter sa copine à celui-là... Personne d'autre.

- Vous aviez prévu ça ? balbutia Pansy déjà au bord de l'explosion, alors que Blaise la masturbait sans se faire prier, une main dans sa culotte et l'autre sur un sein, et que Théo se frottait contre elle, la main sur l'autre sein, et l'autre sur une fesse de Blaise.

- Exactement ma belle... Ca vous dirait de bouger ?

Les corps passèrent discrètement vers la porte et ils disparurent sûrement pour une soirée de plaisir.

- J'ai chaud, tu veux quelque chose à boire, Hannah ?

- Je veux bien. Un cocktail, s'il te plaît.

Neville ne se fit pas prier pour échapper à la surveillance de la sangsue et se dirigea vers le coin où il avait revu l'ange. Mais elle avait disparu.

- Vous auriez pas vu une fille avec une robe argentée ? questionnait-il désespérément aux alentours alors qu'il perdait sa dernière chance de rattraper la beauté angélique.

- Salut Beauté. Je t'avais jamais vu par ici, t'es la petite Weasley, non ?

- Oui... Et toi, t'es Drago Malefoy.

- Effectivement. Ca te dit, un verre ?

- OK.., murmura-t-elle, subjuguée et clairement impressionnée.

*Coucou mes petits démons. Je suis de retour, pour vous jouer de mauvais tours...  
>Harry Potter est seul, mais il ne l'était pas ces derniers temps. Nous venons de découvrir qu'il était gay...<br>Hermione Granger est encore vierge, mais le restera-t-elle ? En tout cas, deux filles ont pris la place de la lionne... Dommage pour toi H, mais tu viens de perdre ta seule chance d'avoir le meilleur...  
>Pansy est amoureuse de deux mecs, et ils en profitent alègremeent on dirait... Aucun n'est seul dans son lit en ce moment...<br>Ginny, la petite nouvelle aurait-elle un avenir comme garce ? Il semblerait qu'elle soit déterminée à voler la vedette ce soir. VIP ou pas, elle mériterait qu'on la jette de la soirée pour avoir monopolisé le prince. Mais où est-il au fait ? Et elle, où est-elle ? Oh là là, c'est chaud ce soir... Très très chaud !  
>Amusez-vous bien...*<p>

Drago se sentait bouillir pour la petite nouvelle qui venait de franchir son territoire de chasse. Délicieusement galbée, magnifiquement pure, elle le rendait fou. il lui offrit une coupe avec une seule idée en tête, la posséder. Mais il se calma et l'emmena dans un coin tranquille où un rideau se matérialisa aussitôt. Ils en profitèrent pour s'y cacher comme des voleurs.

Quant à la petite rouquine, elle en profitait. Elle n'avait jamais été regardé de cette manière et ça lui donnait chaud, ça l'émoustillait tant qu'elle pensait à remercier les reines.

- Alors, tu te plais dans cette soirée ?

- Oui, j'adore. Surtout en ta compagnie...

Oh là là, les mots à ne pas dire ! Le blond attrapa la coupe de la jeune fille qu'il déposa sur une étagère arrivée de nulle part et saisi la jeune fille par la taille.

- Et tu voudrais faire autre chose, en ma compagnie ? murmura-t-il en la rapprochant de lui, déjà fortement excité par cette nymphette encore pure.

- Pourquoi pas ?

L'embrassant à pleine bouche, il passa une main dans ses cheveux, une autre dans son dos. Elle se sentait enfin à sa place entre ses bras, soupira en sentant la bouche du jeune homme tracer un sillon brûlant dans son cou.

- Tu veux pas qu'on aille ailleurs ? gémit-il en se collant à elle...

Elle hésita, ses yeux bleus reflétant sa peur.

- J'irais doucement pour ta première fois, promis...

Pourquoi se sentait-elle trembler tout à coup ? Ses yeux brillaient dans l'obscurité de l'endroit et elle paraissait fébrile et inquiète. Pourtant, le Prince Charmant n'eut aucun remord à l'emporter avec lui... Elle en perdit même une chaussure...

Ron se demandait bien où avait pu disparaître sa soeur. Son meilleur ami avait disparu après l'annonce de Gossip, et sa soeur avait mystérieusement filé avec un blond. Il eut peur pour elle tout à coup. Alors qu'il tentait de passer à travers la foule, il aperçut une grande silhouette en porter une plus petite... La petite n'avait qu'une chaussure...

Il n'hésita qu'une seconde et poussa les gens trop imbibés ou enfiévrés par la musique pour s'en soucier. Puis il sortit de la pièce, écoutant attentivement pour suivre le bruit de pas. Lorsqu'il l'eut repéré, il se mit à courir, effrayé par la tournure des événements. Il ne savait même pas que sa soeur avait eu une invitation !

Maudissant son meilleur ami de l'abandonner en un tel moment, malgré le fait qu'il était gay ou zoophile, il rattrapa le couple. Ginny semblait pâle dans le faible éclairage du couloir et Drago lui embrassait le cou et descendait déjà la robe.

Silencieusement, il attendit de voir si elle le voulait. Il était son grand frère, mais il savait aussi que quand elle

voulait quelque chose, elle l'obtenait, coûte que coûte, qu'il soit d'accord, ou pas. Au moment où il décidait que cela n'avait plus tellement d'importance, qu'elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait du moment qu'elle n'en souffrait pas, il croisa son regard terrifié, il entendit ses supplications et la vit se débattre avec rage. Mais Malefoy était trop dans son délire, il était trop enfiévré par le désir pour l'entendre...

Ron n'eut qu'à tendre le bras pour arracher le blond à sa petite soeur, pâle et tremblante. Il donna un coup de poing au salle pervers, et enserra sa petite soeur dans ses bras avant de l'emmener dans son dortoir où elle ne risquerait plus rien pour la nuit.

Des yeux pales n'avaient rien manqués de la transaction non pas faite à l'amiable, mais à contre coeur...

XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO

Alors que Ron se rendait à la fête, soudain moins enclin à s'amuser, mais décidé à retrouver Harry pour qu'ils s'expliquent, le parchemin de Gossip apparut. Il soupira avant de lire son contenu.

*Chères demoiselles. Je vous avais averti de prendre garde. Malefoy est finalement beaucoup plus dangereux que ce qu'il n'y paraît. La petite Ginny, fille de Gryffondor a été agressé par ce charmant jeune homme...  
>Pauvre Hermione... Qui va la consoler ? Qui se dévoue ?*<p>

Il haussa les épaules et traversa des couloirs glacés pour aller dans la salle sur demande. Aucune fille ne le tentait ce soir, à part son Hermione qui roucoulait dans les bras de... Note ? Il n'était pas avec Parkinson, lui ?

Décidément, il était dépassé par les relations qui liaient les hommes et les femmes ici. On était rejeté par l'un, on se jetait dans les bras de l'autre. Les Gryffondor et Serpentard se détestaient toujours autant, mais quand il s'agissait de sauteries, on s'en donnait à coeur joie. A ce moment-là étrangement, il n'y avait plus de rivalité. C'était un comble...

Dégoûté, il détourna le regard, croisant par la même occasion celui de la brunette. Il s'enfuit en courant... Même s'il couchait avec toutes les filles de Poudlard, même s'il se tapait mille filles, aucune d'elle n'égalerait jamais Hermione dans son coeur.

*Qu'est-ce que c'est triste... En sauvant sa petite soeur des griffes du grand méchant blond, le garçon solitaire vient de perdre confiance en son Hermione... Décidément H, tu fais beaucoup de mal aux hommes aujourd'hui.*

Harry était parti après avoir enfilé sa cape. Le survivant, l'élu, le sauveur et le gay ! Quand est-ce qu'il arrêterait de se démarquer des autres de cette manière ? Quand est-ce qu'il serait libre de faire ce qu'il voudrait sans que tout le monde soit collé à ses basques pour savoir, connaître tout sur sa vie ?

Il marcha tristement dans le parc et alla s'installer au pied du saule. Il avait appuyé de la pointe de sa chaussure sur le point qui le calmait, et profitait de la quiétude du lieu pour réfléchir, même s'il n'en avait pas très envie. Son secret avait été découvert alors qu'il ne désirait qu'une chose, c'était de le taire. Son copain avait souffert de ce silence et il l'avait plaqué pour rien...

En y réfléchissant, il pensait bien qu'il ne l'avait pas fait pour rien. Les sentiments faibles qu'il ressentait pour lui n'étaient plus d'actualité. Il pensait à une autre personne...

Drago recracha le sang qui coulait de sa gencive blessée et se dirigea sans y penser vers le parc. Il n'avait plus très envie de baiser qui que ce soit, juste de prendre l'air et pourquoi pas d'aller se bourrer la gueule ensuite, avec quelques filles si l'envie le taraudait de nouveau.

En traversant le parc sombre et brumeux, il repensa à la petite Weasley, tendre et faible sous ses lèvres et ses mains. Il avait été con de croire qu'elle se laisserait faire, alors qu'elle ne pensait qu'à une chose : se faire remarquer. Cela allait trop vite pour la gamine qu'elle était.

Note était reparti après avoir embrassé Blaise et joué un peu avec Pansy. Il avait envie d'une autre fille aujourd'hui. Il avait enfin vu Granger sans tous ses vêtements trop sages, et il l'avait trouvé magnifique. Une tendre petite prude qui a peur de s'affirmer et qui préfère montrer ce qu'elle trouve le plus sûr, son intelligence manifeste. Le reste était trop bancal, trop effrayant pour elle.

Il l'avait retrouvée avec un verre à la main, un peu excitée par l'alcool qu'elle avait ingurgité. parfait. Une proie facile, n'est-ce pas ? Elle était moins sage, plus exubérante et il adorait voir cette fille comme ça. On ne dévergondait pas n'importe qui. Si ça devait être la fille la plus sage du château, c'était avec plaisir...

D'autant plus lorsque l'ami jaloux et amoureux vous surprend entrain de danser avec sa préférée...

Théodore profita du départ de Weasley la queue entre les jambes pour attirer la trop sage Hermione dans les couloirs seulement éclairés d'un rayon de lune pour qu'elle finisse dans sa chambre...

Il la pelotait dans son lit cette fois. Il avait tellement envie d'elle, envie de la dépuceler pour qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle s'est faite avoir par tous les mecs qui lui tournaient autour... Il aurait presque joui déjà s'il n'attendait pas avec impatience de la posséder...

Elle gémissait adorablement sous lui, épousant son corps de ses formes excitantes, se mouvant au même rythme que lui... Il souleva sa robe et la pénétra d'un coup, profondément. Elle hurla et il l'embrassa pour qu'il n'attire pas les autres Serpentard... Il lui lécha les tétons, tout en commençant doucement à bouger en elle, trop excité pour se maîtriser. Et elle gémissait déjà, quelques larmes coulant délicieusement sur ses tempes... Il adorait ça...

Son corps ne pouvait plus se retenir, ses mains se plaçèrent sous ses fesses afin de soulever son corps, de le rapprocher de lui, de la pénétrer davantage... Elle hurlait de bonheur cette fois, les yeux fermés, la bouche entre-ouverte, les joues rosies... Il la trouvait belle, mais se refusait à ressentir le moindre sentiment autre que du désir et du plaisir physique. Il ne prenait pas de gants et sentait avec un plaisir fou ses fesses claquer contre sa peau, son sexe humide répondre à ses solicitations, ses hanches venir à la rencontre des siennes... Il n'en pouvait plus ! Et lorsqu'elle se raidit dans un plaisir foudroyant, il la rejoignit...

Il se laissa aller quelques minutes, mais dû se forcer à se relever en évitant de la regarder... Elle s'était endormi, adorablement sur son lit, mais il était temps de nettoyer tout ça et de la ramener devant son dortoir où une bonne âme la récupérerait...


	3. Chapitre 3

Note de l'auteur :

JE précise simplement que Gossip girl appartient à son auteur, le principe également. Quant à Harry Potter bien sûr, il appartient à sa créatrice J.K. Rowling.

Bonne lecture

Ici Gossip Girl, celle qui dévoile au grand jour ce que l'élite sorcière se donne tant de mal à cacher.

*Réveillez-vous petits habitants de Poudlard, de grandes surprises vous attendent aujourd'hui. Et surtout, vérifiez bien que vous n'avez rien perdu hier soir... H, tu es visée ! G aussi !*

Le dimanche matin fut laborieux. Les élèves se disputaient les feuilles de gossip girl. Que voulait elle dire par "rien perdu hier soir..." ? Il était clair qu'elle avait quelques informations qui détruiraient quelques bonnes réputations. Cependant, aucun ne savait quoi, exactement...

XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO

Harry se réveilla tout courbaturé. Il était encore au pied de l'arbre, il avait dû s'endormir là. Mais le pire était qu'il se retrouvait nez à nez avec... Drago Malefoy !

- Ah ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là !

- Mais c'est à toi que je dois demander ça !

Ils se regardèrent en chien de faïence un instant, avant de se détourner, légèrement gênés. Ce n'était visiblement pas la situation dans laquelle ils rêvaient de se retrouver chaque matin, mais c'était comme ça.

- Merci, pour la couverture, fit Harry en se rendant compte qu'il avait été couvert par le blond pendant la nuit.

- Et merci de m'avoir servi d'oreiller, t'es pas mal...

Ils échangèrent un sourire timide et Harry se leva presque précipitamment. Il lui fit un signe de la main et courut dans son dortoir pour se laver et se changer. Quelle surprise tout de même ! De se retrouver face à l'objet de ses pensées...? Mais il ne l'aimait pas, c'était seulement de l'attirance... Il aimait les filles aussi... Et soudain une idée germa dans son esprit... Malefoy ne s'en douterait même pas, et Harry serait enfin libéré de cet attirance...

XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO

Hermione était perdue... Elle avait l'impression d'avoir été déchirée de l'intérieur et le pire, c'était qu'elle ne se souvenait de rien. Comment avait-elle pu se faire dépuceler sans s'en rendre compte, sans en être consciente ?

Elle se regardait avec dégoût devant le miroir de la salle de bain, se maudissant de son ignorance. Elle ne savait ni où, ni comment, ni avec qui elle avait perdu sa virginité... Comment allait-elle expliquer ça à ses parents ?

Et comment gossip savait pour sa virginité ? Elle ne comprenait pas d'où certaines informations filtraient, sauf quand elles venaient des petits imbéciles qui aimaient se faire remarquer ou se glorifier pour leurs ragots. Elle trouvait cela tout simplement odieux. Mais comment arrêter gossip ? Il fallait aider les professeur à découvrir son identité. Il fallait trouver celle qui lançait ses histoires sans penser aux conséquences... Et Hermione soudain se rendit compte de quelque chose... Cela la frappa d'un coup et la fit écarquiller les yeux. Sur le coup, elle avait été d'une bêtise ! Gossip Girl était une fille qui aimait détruire la vie des gens, tout simplement...

Des larmes lourdes ruisselèrent sur ses joues pâles. Elle se sentait si salle, si conne ! Elle frapa le miroir de ses poings avec rage, voulant absolument déformer l'image qu'il lui transmettait si fidèlement... Elle ne pouvait plus se voir...

Elle se trouvait sur les pages de gossip girl, elle qui était si irréprochable ! Tout ça à cause de ce satané Malefoy qui avait profité de la première venue ! Elle se prit la tête dans les mains, éperdue de mal-être. Elle était égoïste, égocentrique... Elle n'avait même pas pensé à ce que pouvait ressentir Ginny en ce moment !

Elle était si profondément enfoncée dans son apitoiement sur soi qu'elle n'entendit même pas la porte s'ouvrir doucement et une tête regarder avec surprise le spectacle... Elle n'entendit pas non plus le clic de l'appareil photo, trop prise dans son humiliation et sa douleur...

Ron se sentait mal. Il avait compris qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à la silhouette recroquevillée et endormie d'Hermione lorsqu'il l'avait retrouvé  
>devant le portrait de la grosse dame la veille au soir. Elle était pleine de sang et entouré d'un draps humide de sperme et de sang. Il l'avait nettoyé comme il le pouvait, l'avait soignée et avait demandé à Ginny de l'aider à la monter dans son dortoir. Sa soeur n'avait pas demandé ce qu'il s'était passé, le soutenant seulement dans cet épreuve, et s'apprêtant probablement à annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle à Hermione. Mais apparemment, celle-ci en se réveillant avait compris en sentant la douleur et elle s'était senti assez mal pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bain pendant des heures... Ginny n'avait pas insisté...<p>

Ils s'étaient retrouvés ensuite pour en parler, et ils en avaient conclus qu'il fallait la soutenir, tout en ne traitant pas le sujet si elle n'en avait pas l'envie pour le moment.

En sortant de la salle de classe où il avait parlé avec sa soeur, Ron vit Harry passer avec un grand sourire, et l'air complètement débraillé. Mais il n'avait pas eu le coeur à l'arrêter et à l'interroger. Il verrait si Harry lui parlerait de lui-même de ce qui se passait dans sa vie.

Neville se débattait avec son pantalon qu'il avait du mal à remettre après la douche qu'il venait de prendre. Il se sentait acculé et humilié. Il avait couché avec Hannah, mais ça s'était très mal passé. Il avait craqué et lui avait dit qu'il était amoureux d'un ange, qu'il ne la désirait pas, elle. Elle s'était moqué de lui, en lui disant que s'il ne couchait pas avec elle, elle annoncerait à gossip girl qu'il était précoce, et qu'il n'était pas capable d'honorer une femme. Alors il avait finalement accepté à contre coeur, pour se rendre compte qu'il avait du mal à réagir face à Hannah. Pourtant il avait finalement couché avec elle, et n'en avait ressenti aucun plaisir véritable. Il en avait plus en s'occupant de lui tout seul.

Il parvint enfin à enfiler son pantalon en poussant des jurons, et vit apparaître le visage d'Hannah qui allait se préparer à son tour.

- T'en as pris du temps, susurra-t-elle. Ne me dis pas que tu te satisfait tout seul... Tu veux de l'aide ?

Elle s'était rapproché de lui, et s'était collé contre son corps. Elle était entrain de dégrafer la fermeture éclaire de son pantalon et il la repoussa violemment.

- Laisse-moi tranquille, Hannah. Tu as eu ce que tu voulais, alors je me casse !

Et il s'en alla presque en courant, sous le regard vexé et énervé de la jeune fille. Il savait qu'il en entendrait parler, mais il ne la supportait plus.

*Voici une image poignante... C'est triste quand on perd sa virginité, et qu'on ne sait pas où est partie l'offrande...*  
>***Photo d'Hermione à moitié nue devant un miroir brisée, le visage noyé de larmes***<p> 


	4. Chapitre 4

Ici Gossip Girl, celle qui révèle au grand jour ce que l'élite sorcière se donne tant de mal à cacher.

*Bonjour tout le monde. Il faut se réveiller, et affronter cette semaine avec bravoure ! Ceux qui ont souffert s'en remettront… ou pas, et ceux qui en ont profité devraient le faire jusqu'au bout car… Tout cela va-t-il durer ? La roue tourne mes amis, ne l'oubliez pas*

Hermione prit sa douche rapidement en évitant de regarder dans le miroir réparé par Ginny. Elle s'habilla et fila en cours, sans prendre le temps de déjeuner ou de saluer quiconque. Ron avait essayé de l'attraper pour lui parler, mais elle semblait avoir été ensorcelée pour que personne ne puisse lui parler ni la toucher. C'était impressionnant le don qu'elle avait pour éviter les gens en ce moment.

- Herm… Hey ! M'ignore pas !

La jeune fille se retourna. Une lueur s'était éteinte dans son regard.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Harry, finit-elle par demander dans un souffle las.

- Savoir comment tu allais, murmura-t-il, touché par la détresse qui se dégageait d'elle. Et… parler avec toi. J'ai besoin de ma meilleure amie.

Elle ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussitôt, ses yeux s'humidifiant dangereusement. Harry détestait quand ça se finissait comme ça mais il fallait qu'il la console. Elle était comme une sœur pour lui. Alors il la prit par l'épaule et tant pis s'ils séchaient un cours.  
>Il pensait que certaines choses étaient plus importantes.<p>

Note était parti en cours sans vraiment penser à ce qu'il avait fait, contrairement aux dernières heures qui s'étaient déroulées dans une sorte de brouillard émotionnel. Il n'avait rien compris…

Au lieu de la déposer n'importe où comme c'était prévu, il avait pris soin de la couvrir, sommairement mais tout de même, et de se cacher en attendant de voir si quelqu'un de confiance viendrait la prendre devant sa salle commune. Et ça n'avait pas tardé à se passer comme il l'espérait… L'espérait ! Il n'avait jamais rien espéré à propos d'une fille, parce que même le fait de vouloir les avoir dans son lit lui était trop rarement refusé.

Il avait violé cette fille. Il l'avait sauté sans son accord, alors qu'elle n'aurait de toute façon jamais pu protester vu l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait. Il avait aimé, adoré même. Mais c'était une raison ? Est-ce qu'il ne devrait pas aller s'excuser ? Mais peut-être ne savait-elle pas que c'était lui et qu'il risquait simplement de la mettre en colère contre lui ? Il se demandait d'ailleurs qui pouvait être au courant que c'était lui. Il avait vu Pansy se comporter étrangement la veille alors peut-être qu'elle savait quelque chose. Sauf qu'elle était amoureuse de lui cette gourde, alors inutile de s'en faire pour le moment… Il ne suffisait qu'à faire semblant de l'aimer… ou de la tolérer et de lui donner du plaisir pour qu'elle soit obéissante. Pas difficile à contenter ce genre de filles…

XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO

Drago se dépêcha de quitter la chambre des deux « reines » et disparut dans le couloir vers le cours de métamorphose. Il avait eu deux heures pour faire des choses délicieuses avec ces deux incroyables filles et pourtant… Pourtant quelque chose n'allait pas ! Il repensait à des yeux verts… Mais c'était fou ! Il n'avait jamais pensé à un mec, et maintenant qu'il pouvait avoir toutes les filles qu'il voulait, que son père était en prison, qu'il était libre, voilà qu'il s'entravait de nouvelles chaînes ridicules. Il pensait à quelque chose qui pourrait peut-être le libérer de ce désir étrange tout en se disant qu'il demanderait peut-être une potion de délivrance à Pansy. Peut-être qu'il avait ensorcelé ou empoisonné pour penser à Potter… Et puis elle en avait sûrement caché dans ses tiroirs à sous-vêtements !

***Deux filles Gryffondor qui s'embrassent, un Harry Potter entraînant H dans une salle déserte, un Drago contrarié, un Note dans la lune…***

*Que fabriquent Hermione et Harry dans une classe désaffectée ? Peut-être que H est déterminée à montrer à Harry que les plaisirs féminins sont égaux ou peu-être même meilleurs que ceux procurés par les hommes ? Et qu'elle veut lui montrer ce qu'elle a appris samedi soir ? Après tout, il faut toujours goutter avant de juger, n'est-ce pas ?  
>Quelle coquine cet Hermione tout de même. Qui aurait soupçonné cette reine de la vertu qu'elle serait aussi perverse et qu'elle aurait l'esprit aussi déplacé ? Pour aller jusqu'à profiter de la faiblesse et l'ignorance de HARRY POTTER !*<p>

Hermione était loin de profiter de la vulnérabilité d'un Harry gay et désemparé. Elle était de toute façon dans l'incapacité de montrer quoi que ce soit. Elle cassait tout dans la pièce, inconsolable.

- Herm… Arrête ça. Tu n'arriveras à rien comme ça. Viens là…

Il l'invita à le rejoindre en tailleur sur le sol poussiéreux, et elle consentit après quelques secondes à accéder à sa requête. Elle tremblait encore et se tordait les mains bizarrement.

- Tu ne pense pas à… à faire ça ?

- Si, Harry. Je ne me laisse jamais faire comme ça. Je vais découvrir qui m'a fait ça et je vais lui rendre la vie infernale.

- Peut-être simplement le dénoncer Hermione ? fit doucement Harry en lui prenant le bras.

- Il mérite que je me venge !

- Où est passé l'esprit rationnel de ma meilleure amie ?

- Bon ok, faut que je me calme.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et commença à tracer des signes méconnaissables sur la poussière à l'aide de son index. Et soudain, elle eut une idée.

- Je connais une potion qui peut m'aider ! Je vais à la bibliothèque ! Merci Harry, on se revoit au dîner !

XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO

Harry avait finalement quitté la pièce, content d'avoir pu euh… aider, non, participé au rétablissement de sa meilleure amie, car si elle désirait aller à la bibliothèque c'est que tout allait bien, mais il se sentait sentimentalement complètement à plat.

Il eut l'idée d'aller voir Hagrid, et cette fois pour de vrai.  
>En traversant le parc déserté par les élèves, il se demanda où était Ron. Il ne lui avait pas parlé depuis samedi et il regrettait de ne pas avoir été franc avec lui. Après tout, il ne l'aurait pas jugé. Harry était ami avec lui depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir qu'il n'aurait eu aucune réaction regrettable à son annonce. Pourtant, la peur qu'il le rejette, lui son frère de cœur était toujours présente, d'où son refus de mettre son meilleur ami dans la confidence.<p>

Il arriva devant la cabane et n'hésita nullement avant de frapper à la porte. Pourtant, il faillit rebrousser chemin lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur une touffe de cheveux flamboyante, des yeux bleus et des tâches de rousseur reconnaissables entre toutes.

- Qui c'est Ron ? fit la voix tonitruante de Hagrid. Ah Harry, entre je t'en prie ! On allait justement boire un verre de thé avec Ron.

La figure à la barbe en broussaille et aux yeux brillants le convainquit à emboîter le pas à Ron qui n'avait dit mot. Il n'aurait pu rien refuser à Hagrid. Comment lui expliquer l'objet de ses tourments à présent ?  
>Mais il s'inquiétait pour rien. Hagrid savait tout et comprenait même la situation dans laquelle se trouvait Harry. Il lui disait que ce n'était qu'une passade de l'adolescence, et qu'il ne devait pas s'en faire. Quant à Ron, il n'avait poussé que des grommellements étranges, et il se demandait s'il lui reparlerait en langage humain un jour.<p>

Cependant, après quelques minutes de bavardage du demi-géant, il remarqua enfin que quelque chose n'allait pas entre les deux adolescents.

- Quelque chose ne va pas les garçons ? demanda-t-il en leur resservant encore une choppe de thé brûlant.

- Il y a que parfois je me demande si je suis le meilleur ami d'Harry Potter, marmonna Ron en lançant un regard noir à Harry qui entouraient la tasse géante de ses mains en soupirant.

- Ron je… Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas t'avoir dit la vérité. J'avais peur de la façon dont tu réagirais.

- Tu pensais que j'allais te rejeter après ça ? Mais Harry, j'ai déjà fait des trucs avec Parvaty et un mec de Serdaigle que je connais même pas ! Alors pourquoi tu galère à me dire tes sentiments, ce que tu vis ? Je t'ai toujours dit que tu pouvais compter sur moi… Tu pense que ce n'était que du blabla ?

Harry regrettait amèrement cette fois… Ils finirent par discuter, se réconcilier et redevenir les meilleurs amis du monde, tout ça sous le regard attendri et heureux de Hagrid.

*Cette fois, l'heure est grave. Il paraît que Voldemort aurait volé des guitares électriques dans une boutique hyper branchée de San Fransisco. Tout le monde magique des pays avoisinants, de l'Europe également se demandent ce qui se passe. Est-ce que celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom a décidé de se mettre au métal ? Si c'est le cas, veuillez mettre en place un nouveau mode de défense. Il compte bien tous nous exterminer à coups de Tokyo-Hotel !*

Les chuchotements qu'entendaient les professeurs n'annonçaient rien qui vaille. McGonagall prit un papier rose qui était apparu devant Hagrid, ignorant son grognement de protestation et lut la courte annonce. Elle faillit s'étrangler et Hagrid lui tapa dans le dos violemment. Elle échappa de justesse à l'humiliation du nez dans la sauce tomate.

- Doucement Hagrid ! On ne vous a jamais dit qu'il fallait être délicat avec les femmes ? intervint McGonagall avec mauvaise humeur.

- Désolé, je pensais que vous vous étouffiez, Minerva, lâcha Hagrid, penaud.

- Bien, bien, fit-elle d'un ton empressé accompagné d'un geste vague de la main. Lisez cela ami... Et vous comprendrez mon émotion !

Hagrid prit le bout de parchemin avec une lueur inquiète dans le regard, et ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, des larmes de joie glissant dans sa barbe noire.

- Mais enfin Hagrid ! L'heure est grave ! Du Tokyo Hotel ! Mais nous sommes déjà morts et enterrés !

En passant près de McGo pour aller déposer un mot devant Flitwick, Ginny se demandait bien comment cette vieille prof pouvait connaître un tel groupe.

Elle jeta un regard à Neville, et soupira avant de sortir de la grande salle. Maintenant qu'on disait qu'il sortait avec Hannah, cette peste, elle ne pouvait même plus penser à lui en cachette, en imaginant qu'elle pouvait avoir une chance avec lui. C'était plus que pour Hannah par-ci, plus que pour Hannah par-là… Mais elle avait quelques idées… Autant commencer par la première, n'est-ce pas ? S'il fallait qu'elle soit une sorcière brillante, autant qu'elle utilise son don extraordinaire et qu'elle en profite tant qu'elle le pouvait. Il fallait dans un premier temps détruire l'amour qu'éprouvait Neville pour cette pimbêche. Que faire ?

Elle écrivit discrètement quelques mots sur le parchemin rose qui envoyait directement les nouvelles à Gossip...


End file.
